icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Lotstar/iSuperstition
'iSuperstition '''is the second episode of my fake iCarly season! Plot After Carly becomes jumpy on the date of Friday the 13th, Sam and Freddie become worried and ask her about it. Carly admits she is a very superstitious person. At first, Sam and Freddie playfully tease Carly about zombies and black cats, but when Carly is annoyed by it, they agree to stop. However, Sam can't control herself, and pulls a huge prank, in which she rigs Carly's apartment to be filled with fake zombies, black cats, and scary sounds. Carly, however, gets a little "too scared" by this, making Sam feel guilty and finally stop. Meanwhile, Spencer has trouble finding black paint, because Sam stole it all to build her fake black cats. Trivia *Melanie is mentioned in this episode. Sam says that she "cares about Carly more than she loves her own sister". *Freddie doesn't make any comment about it being a trick, hinting that he may finally believe in Melanie. *In the "rigged" Shay apartment, Sam was the only one pranking, but many zombie are seen moving around. They are proven to not be puppets or robots, so it is unknown how they moved. *Spencer says he "sees no point in pranks". This appears to contradict the events of iGet Pranky, when he goes "prank crazy". *It is never said why Spencer needs black paint. Quotes '''Sam: '''Hey Carls! '''Carly: '(turns around, holding an unpeeled banana) No sudden movements! I'm armed! 'Sam: '(stares at the banana) With a banana? 'Freddie: '''So... what's up. '''Carly: '''Ok, I'll tell you. I'm superstitious. '''Sam: '''What, you believe in all that nonsense? Like black cats? (''Sam and Freddie make cat noises) 'Carly: '''Yeah, I do. '''Sam: '(in zombie voice) Maybe tonight a zombie will get you! 'Carly: '''Stop it! '''Sam: '''Fine. (''turns around to Freddie) Maybe a zombie will get yooouuuuu... 'Freddie: '''I'm not superstitious. '''Sam: '''I don't care. I can still hurt you. (''wrestles Freddie to the ground) 'Carly: '(answers the door, to see Sam smiling) What is it? 'Sam: '''I brought you some garlic... and a little good luck charm... oh! And a black cat. '''Carly: '(rolls her eyes) You never take a day off, do you? 'Carly: '(walks into the rigged apartment) Spencer! I'm h-OOOOOME! (looks frightened as a group of zombies shuffles up to her. A black cat jumps on her, making her scream, then a giant Freddie jumps through the group of zombies) What the? Giant Freddie? 'Sam: '(turns on the light) YEEES! I am the BEST! 'Carly: '''Wattup with the giant Freddie? '''Sam: '''How can you see a Freddie and not want to vomit? '''Spencer: '(walks out, covered in paint) I found the black paint. Someone put in on top of our shower. 'Sam: '(looks sheepish, and walks out) Ships Creddie Hints of Attraction *Freddie imitates Carly's scream in a girly voice, making him and Carly laugh. *Carly licks her lips and smiles when Freddie is acting girly. *Freddie nudges Carly happily for no reason, possibly to get her attention. *Carly rests her head on Freddie's shoulder for a second when he does this. Nitpick *Freddie wears maroon boots. *Carly wears a black Penny-T with red writing. (It says "Perfect Pumpkin") *Freddie looks happier when Carly is talking than when Sam is talking. Friendship *Freddie doesn't want to commit to being mean to Carly about her being superstitious. *Carly isn't afraid when a giant Freddie jumps in front of her. Seddie Hints of Attraction *Sam and Freddie make cute cat sounds while smiling at eachother. *Sam seems pleased that Freddie joins her in the playful teasing, and looks at him flirtily. *Freddie takes a while to respond to this, and even then his discomfort seems fake, because he smiles when Sam isn't looking. Nitpick *Freddie wears a blue sweater, and Sam wears a red cardigan. *There are 8 zombies all together. Friendship *Sam and Freddie playfully tease Carly. Cam Hints of Attraction *Sam mentions that she cares about Carly more than she loves her own sister (Melanie). This could mean Carly is special to Sam. *Carly awkwardly shows sympathy, but doesn't seem too surprised that Sam feels this way. *Even though it's not like Sam to give up on her pranks, she did it for Carly's sake. Nitpick *When Carly is very scared, Sam at first looks happy, but then looks confused, and finally looks guilty. Friendship *Carly seems to be angrier at Freddie for the playful teasing than at Sam. *Sam gets into Carly's apartment, but Carly isn't angry at her for this. *The two hug when Sam apologises. Category:Blog posts